1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic tuning type receivers, and more particularly, to a station selection display device in such a receiver where the selected station is visually displayed on a band display unit and a digital display unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, as a result of the rapid progress in electronic technology, a receiver capable of electronically performing preset station selection has been proposed. In this preset type receiver, a memory is addressed by the outputs from band selecting and channel selecting switches, and the band and channel signals stored in the selected address of the memory are read out and provided to an up-down counter. The up-down counter also provides to the user the capability of manual tuning of the receiver.
In the present mode of operation, the digital output of the up-down counter is converted into an analog signal and is applied to an electronically-controlled variable capacitance diode (varactor diode). The variable capacitance diode is part of the tuning circuit of the receiver. Thus, the digital information read out from the selected address of the memory controls via the up-down counter the signal selected by the tuning circuit of the preset type receiver.
The channel selecting switches mentioned above are, for example, non-locking type push-button switches, while the band selecting switch is, for example, a rotary switch. Whenever these channel selecting switches and the band selecting switch provide channel and band selecting address signals to the memory, the band and channel signals stored in the selected address are outputted and provided to the up-down counter.
However, in the electronic tuning type receiver described above, a manually operated tuning knob is not used to select the frequency being received, and, thus, a conventional method of visually indicating the frequency of a station being received in correspondence to the amount of rotation of the manually operating knob cannot be employed.